Rainbow
by afaphyte
Summary: He was called a genius, but she was even more than that. He can see many things with the help of his Byakugan, but she, in the other hand, can see what the Byakugan is not capable of seeing. [NejiTen] Oneshot


My first NejiTen fic! Enjoy

**---**

**Disclaimer:** Me no own the series NARUTO, and me no own Neji and Tenten TT

**---**

**Rainbow**

_By afaphyte_

"_I just want to go outside and see the rainbow!" 6-year-old Tenten pouted, tugging the sleeve of her mother's shirt. Her mother, in return, smiled serenely at her. Tenten's infantile behavior had already grown to her, so she had already been an expert on that aspect. _

"_Okay. But just stay here. You can still see the rainbow from here." She said patiently, patting the child's head._

"_No I won't! I won't be able to see it outside! I want to go outside!" Tenten looked at her mother expectantly, waiting for a yes as an answer._

"_Of course you can see it from here!" she said, kneeling in front of Tenten, "You know what? When I was at your age, I used to see the rainbow from inside the house!" Tenten's mother related patiently, "And, don't you worry, you can still see the rainbow next time!" At these words, a smile touched the girl's lips._

"_Really?" she eagerly asked._

"_Of course." Her mother nodded._

"_Promise?" she stuck out her pinky finger, which her mother smilingly entwined with her own pinky._

"_Promise."_

--

**T**enten sighed.Now that she was 15, and known as the Weapons Mistress, she still hasn't seen the rainbow, and she didn't even intend to. After her mother died, those things about seeing the rainbow haven't crossed her mind for a long time, until now...

**O**n a Thursday, a free day for her, she impulsively walked towards the Training Grounds, not knowing why. The next thing she knew, she was already lying beneath a tree. A cherry blossom tree, to be exact.

"**G**eez, what is wrong with me?" she sighed, placing a hand on her forehead, sighing audibly, "I guess this is what I get for not eating my breakfast…" trailing off, she paused and took a look at her surroundings, a contented sigh escaping from her throat.

**E**ver since she decided for herself that she would become a strong kunoichi like Tsunade-sama, sight-seeing and the like had become something like a bother to her, and not only because of her dream, but also because of the missions she always accepts.

"**T**o think that it's been 6 years since I did these kinds of things…Maybe I should do this more often, since it _is_kind of relaxing." Smiling, she took out a kunai from her holster and marked the tree with an 'x'. "So whenever I have a day off, I'll always go to this same spot." Laughing at her own childishness, she continued to lie down and looked at the clouds.

**H**eaving a sigh, she tried to take a nap, but she can't quite understand why she couldn't. She should, because she only got two hours of sleep because of her B-rank mission, and her eyelids were still drooping when she woke up. Unable to sleep again because she was already used in waking up early, she woke up anyway. Thankfully, eye bugs haven't become a guest at her face.

**E**ventually giving up on trying to get some sleep, she sat down from her lying position and cautiously looked around her. Something was not right. Something was bothering her. Or maybe someone? She didn't know.

'_**R**eally now…I should have eaten my breakfast.'_ She knew she looked silly at this moment. Her pose looked like she was relaxed, but her face looked the opposite.

'_**W**ait, I'm sure that I'm not imagining it. Someone is here._' Staying on that position, she looked around cautiously, looking for any signs of movement around the place.

**--**

'_**E**erie is the right word._' Hyuuga Neji thought, feeling a chill run down his spine. Just as he got to the Training Grounds, he suddenly felt like… he was being watch- no, it felt like another presence within the place. Just to make sure, he activated his Byakugan.

**L**ooking more closely, he immediately saw a figure beneath a tree. He was facing the back of the person, so he couldn't see his/her face. '_Wait…it looks like a woman…_' trailing off, he sighed audibly. It's been a long time since he last saw her. And, well, he admitted to himself, that he missed her. '_Well, it's just natural, right? We only see each other once every two weeks, right?_' was his immediate reasoning every time his 'Inner Neji' (or whatever you call him) asks him. Well, yes, Hyuuga Neji _does_ have an 'Inner side of him' or something close to that.

**L**etting his Inner Side take over him, he walked causally towards her, making sure she couldn't hear him. But he realized that it would be no use, since she was not just any plain ol' ninja. He knew that she had already figured out that it was him.

'_**W**ell, I'll just go and have a talk with her._' He figured, as he saw his teammate's shoulders relax. '_She did figure out it was me._'

**--**

'_**I**t is him…_' Tenten thought, feeling a bit relaxed, '_I thought it was someone else. Thank goodness it's just him. Though I haven't seen him in a long time, surely I…_' her train of thoughts was broken when he suddenly spoke.

"**T**enten." She missed that voice of his. She really did. Facing her teammate, she acknowledged his presence.

"**N**eji…" she was about to say something but he suddenly spoke.

"**E**arlier this morning…" he trailed off, looking at her, "did you…" she looked at him questioningly, "Hmm?" Neji continued, "…did you eat you breakfast this morning?"

**S**he stared at him. Really hard. She knew that she should be already used to him being this way. People like him with dark pasts are supposed to be random-thinkers, was her speculation on Neji's randomness. Or so she thinks.

**S**napping out of her thoughts, she eyed him again, and he looked that he was serious. "Uhm… well, no. But why? Why are you asking that?" She sweatdropped, smiling nervously. _'Do I look that tired?_'

"**T**ired…you look tired. Here. I brought this." he took out a small lunchbox from his back. (She didn't know where that came from.) As if on cue, her stomach grumbled loudly. Laughing nervously, she hastily got the lunchbox from him and ate hurriedly. Smirking slightly, the Byakugan user looked like he was expecting that kind of reaction from his teammate, who looked like she hadn't eaten anything in months.

"**H**ey Neji, thanks for the food!" snapping out of his reverie, Neji looked at Tenten, and noticed that she was already finished eating. He was about to sit beside Tenten when she spoke again, "You really came on the right time, you know." He paused when he saw her eyes softening.

"**E**rr…," he cleared his throat, "Well, we only meet once every two weeks now, right? So…" he trailed off, not knowing what to say next. He glanced at Tenten and saw that she was staring off into space. He decided that it was best if he stayed quiet.

**B**eing a teammate of hers for 4 years, he got to know the different moods of Tenten, and got used to them. Not only him, but Lee and Gai-sensei too. But it was only him that she got to talk to in times when she was like this. '_She's probably thinking about her mother again…_' he thought, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Well, he was an orphan too, but in her teammate's case, it was definitely different from his. He still has relatives left to take care of him including a supportive uncle and cousins while Tenten, on the other hand doesn't even have any. And if she had, she wouldn't have a clue on where or who they are. But still, he understood her perfectly, even if he knew their cases were different. And he knew that she knew that. And maybe that's the reason why she was able to change him to the way he is now. Maybe it was the reason why he became so attached to her. Maybe…

**E**ven if that was easy to say in his mind, to say it out loud was a complete difference. Now, as he looked at her, he felt so small, compared to her. He was called a genius, but she was even more than that. He can see many things with the help of his Byakugan, but she, in the other hand, can see things even the Byakugan is not capable of seeing.

**A**s if on cue, droplets of water suddenly fell down from the sky. Tenten looked more than shocked. He could not understand why he was simply bothered by the fact that his friend looked like she saw rain for the first time.

**U**nder the tree, Tenten instinctively stretched her right arm to feel the coolness of the raindrops on her palm. She suddenly remembered about wanting to see the rainbow once again. Smiling suddenly, she turned to look at Neji, who was already looking at her. Looking down, she opened her mouth to speak.

"**T**he rainbow…"she murmured, then looking up at Neji, she said, "Neji, can you stay here with me?" Neji just nodded, still curious about the way she was acting. The rain continued to fall down from the sky as Tenten spoke again.

"**Y**ou know Neji, when I was little, I always dreamed about seeing the rainbow, I always waited, but it seems that whenever I try to wait for it, always get interrupted for some reason. Until my mother died." Tenten was smiling, and Neji thought she was going to cry, but the tears didn't come, and her face still remained the same. No frowns, no shaking, no anything. She was still smiling. "I forgot all about seeing the rainbow, Neji. Until now." She grinned at him, and Neji couldn't help but flush slightly just by looking at her. Tenten opened her mouth to speak, but Neji suddenly cleared his throat and spoke,

"**O**f course I'll do that... I'll accompany you…You don't have to ask." He spoke nonchalantly (but he didn't think that it would be hard to speak at her casually, after all that she said earlier), looking at the raindrops falling, as he began to sit down at last. "I know that." Tenten smiled at him. Fighting the urge to blush, he sighed audibly and avoided her gaze.

**F**or a moment, the two of them stayed silent, enjoying the scenery before them. The raindrops continued falling down from the sky, softly hitting the ground. Tenten looked at her teammate beside her, who looked absorbed by the sight, then looked away immediately, so that her teammate won't catch her looking at him.

**T**he amount of raindrops began to increase, as the two Jounins stayed, rooted to the spot. Neither of them seemed to have the intention to move. Now, it was Neji's turn to look at his teammate beside her, but he immediately looked away to avoid any questions. Suddenly, the rain became a mere drizzle. But still, no one had the motive to move even a little.

"**H**ey Neji," Tenten spoke again. Neji looked at her, his face showing curiosity, "Have you ever thought, no, have you ever wanted to see the rainbow?" Tenten looked at his teammate, who was still looking at her. The rain continued falling, but the two Jounins stayed there, absorbed in their own conversation.

"**E**r…Well, I-I don't know…" the Hyuuga prodigy trailed off, looking away from his teammate and staring at the view before him, "I haven't paid attention on seeing it, well because, I was too busy for those kinds of things…and.." Neji looked at the ground, he was at a loss of words, he didn't know what to say next, but Tenten's voice saved him from doing the thinking. Maybe she understood that he was a loss of words? Or-

"**R**-Rainbow! Neji, look! Can you see it? Can you see the rainbow?" Tenten gushed, acting like a child, acting like she saw the rainbow for the first time (which was the truth). He looked at the scenery before him, and he, too, saw the rainbow for the first time. He didn't know that there was such a thing that could look so amazing. He didn't know that it was this beautiful when you see it… he didn't know that it will make him feel something weird, different…and he didn't think that seeing a rainbow would make him feel...so happy.

**A**s the two of them watched the rainbow, Tenten smiled inwardly. She was happy, that was for sure. But a million other emotions were swimming inside her; she couldn't tell what she was exactly feeling. Looking at her teammate, she smiled again, feeling happy that Neji was here. She knew that he was the person who could understand her better from the others. And she also knew that he knew that too.

**I**t was getting a little late, and the rainbow was already disappearing, little by little. It was getting late, but they still stayed on the exact spot. Tenten looked at the spot where the rainbow was, wishing that the two of them could see the rainbow again.

**N**ext thing she knew, Neji was already holding her hand. Tenten looked at Neji questioningly; it was obvious in her face that she wasn't expecting that to happen. But Neji, just looked at her coolly, but a little blush was evident on his face. Noticing the blush, Tenten grinned at Neji, which caused him to look at the sky again.

"**B**eautiful, ne?" Tenten asked Neji, who only looked at her, as if saying yes. It was weird how they can communicate without even speaking sometimes. Yet Tenten find it amusing.

**O**ne look was all they needed.

**W**ith that, they were contented. No questions, No doubts, No secrets.

**FIN**

---

Wah! I can't think of anything to say! But at last I have finished writing this story! XD Remember to read the **BOLD** Letters Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed the fic as much as I enjoyed writing here bows


End file.
